B's Alternate
by eruerusan
Summary: Beyond likes A but his ways of showing it are screwed. doesn't know how to summerize things
1. Preview

"Alternate come here." B said calmly when the boy entered the room. A shook his head and went for his backpack but B snatched it up before A had the change.

"Backup give it back, I have to go." A said, his voice sounded bored.

Beyond sat down on their bed and pressed his finger to his cheek telling Alternate to kiss him. A rolled his eyes, walked over to the bed, and did as he was asked. B grabbed the boys shirt collar and kissed his lips then threw the backpack into Alternate's stomach making the wind get knocked out of him for a moment.

"Good boy Alternate." He said after a moment "Get back in our room after class ok?"

"You're ditching again B?"

B nodded and opened the window so he could crawl through and sneak out of the house again.

"B has to go into town and buy things for the big night."

"Big night?" Alternate didn't even want to think about what Beyond might mean but curiosity took over and he tilted his head slightly "What do you mean?"

"A will see after class." Beyond said as he crawled out but he kept his head in the room as he stared at A intently "Don't forget to come here right after class or B might end up punishing you understand?"

A gulped and nodded a little in understanding. Beyond smirked and the walked away.

"See you later A."

"Yeah…"

(((Sorry it's short I wasn't exactly sure what to write for A and Beyond.B is slightly out of character so I will study on him a little more and finish this fiction then.)))


	2. Horrible B

When A got back from class he hesitantly made his way to his and B's room. There was something in the back of his mind telling him to run and hide or maybe to go tell Roger something bad was going to happen and let the adults handle this but he couldn't bring himself to do it in fear that B would get him for it after.

When he reached the door of their room he sighed slowly opened the door only to see B putting chains on the bed and he was singing a slightly haunting song.

"I'm a killer cold and rathful silent sleeper I've been inside your bedroom…I've killed over half the town…left you love notes on their headstone I'll fill the grave yards until I have you…"

B stopped when he noticed the other boy and smiled evilly and grabbed his arm.

"You, my little pe,t need to cooperate with me so no one gets hurt, is that understood?"

A frowned and tried to pull away but the other person's grip was to hard and the next thing he knew he was chained to the bed and staring up at his room mate in horror.

"W-what are you doing Backup get off."

B did as he was told and went through his own backpack quickly only to grab a small knife out.

"I told you pet you need to cooperate so no one would get hurt…"

Be gently placed the knife down on the boy's skin and made a small cut on his stomach then licked up the blood. He then slowly tried cutting him again but this time on his arm when A did not cry out. When A finally did B laughed a little and whispered dangerously at him.

"Shh we wouldn't want anyone to hear you and come running would we A?"

"B-Backup…" A whimpered quietly it was a pleading one…he wanted the boy off of him and to go away but B thought it was a challenge so he cut the boy again.

"Call me master tonight ok?"

A was quiet a moment and frowned. He wanted to say no but if he did B would try to hurt him so the boy would cooperate with him.

"F-fine Master."

"Good boy."

B really did like Alternate and he wanted A to like him back but what he really wanted was news that would make L come over to see that his successors were safe he really hoped and would even go as far as praying to some fake god that Alternate and Mello claimed was real.

"Alternate I want you now…"

"W-What?!" A screamed loudly "N-no your insane Backup I won't do it!"

B smiled evilly and cut the boy up even more this time not even careing to lick up the blood up. He'll just let it stream onto the bed and maybe Roger would see it and call L to see if he could try stopping his succesors from killing each other or maybe A would pass out from the blood loss and someone could walk in and see and go running off to Roger?

Eather one worked for him so he kept going until the young boy fainted and B got off of him and made his way to the kitchen to go get some jam and then he would go back into their room once he heard some sort of scream from a child of a concerned yell from Roger.


	3. L's reaction

L was sitting down in his home looking through cases he had yet to do while Watari was getting him some cake. He sighed slightly at them…they were all so very easy he could do them all most likely in just one day and then have nothing to do at all.

Right when he was about to call one of his chosen people to help him with a case in France Roger called him some panic in his voice.

"L…"

"What is it Roger? Did something happen?"

"Yes we found A passed out on his bed…he was bleeding very badly. I think I know who's to blame for this but I have no way to punish him for something this…horrible."

L tilted his head a little and frowned "Who is the boy who hurt A?"

"It's Backup that I believe has done this horrible thing's I know it's most likely impossible for you but I have to ask…can you come here and make sure these children cooperate?"

L sighed, he had never in his life shown himself to anyone but Roger and Watari and to show himself to children that would one day be him…? He wasn't sure if he was up to it but he nodded slightly even though Roger could not see it.

"Yes I'll go. But be sure you don't tell the children L is coming but tell them one of his workers are coming for him."

With that L turned off the communication and walked out of the room to Watari.

"We are going to Wammy house Watari please get everything ready we will be leaving as soon as possible."

"Yes, L."

"Please call me Rue there if you don't mind Watari I don't want the children to know who I am."

"Ok then Rue."

"Thank you."

As Watari left the room L leaned on the counter and sighed

"B…what am I going to do with you? This is the second report I have gotten about you and your evil actions…"

After a moment of thinking he stood up and went to help Watari with the packing.

*Wammy house about the same time

B skipped into his and Alternates room when he heard the commotion and smiled a little at the small group in his and A's room admiring his work. He had to admit he himself was impressed with what he had done to the boy. If this didn't bring L to the house nothing would unless…A died.

If L didn't come now he would kill A and tell everyone that he had killed himself because the pressure of being the next L. Yes that would be perfect he had to come up with how to do it though and quickly.


End file.
